


Coming Out Party

by Riversdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Dean’s coming out party, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, but also my coming out party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversdestiel/pseuds/Riversdestiel
Summary: Dean is having trouble coming to terms with being bisexual. He's known he's liked guys for a long time, but now that he is in love with Cas? Cas deserves someone that is out and proud. Dean is trying to be just that.





	Coming Out Party

_Bisexuality. I am bi. I am bisexual._ Dean laughs at his own thoughts. _I’m a ladies man. I date women. I sleep with women. Only women._

_But men… I mean some dudes are pretty hot. It’s normal to think that right? I mean sure, sometimes I wonder what they’d look like without clothes on, but that’s normal, totally normal._

Dean rolls his eyes at himself. _Of course it’s not normal, dumbass, that’s why you were testing out the word bisexual._

_That word has been used more often lately. People aren’t just gay or straight, they can be in between. They can like all genders. I could like all genders. I could like guys and that would be okay._

_Except. What would everyone think? What would other hunters think? What would Mom or Sam think? God I can’t disappoint them. But Sam is so open to everyone. Hell he kept up on that last pride parade that was trending online. Getting updates on his phone, showing me pictures. Sam wouldn’t care if I liked dudes too._

_But Dad? It’s a good thing he’s not around anymore. He’d be ashamed of me for even having these thoughts. But I can’t stop the thoughts. They are always there. I see a chick that’s hot and I go say hi. When I see a dude that’s hot, I feel shame._

_Why in the hell is this world so cruel and unaccepting? Why does someone have to come out as gay or bisexual or any other sexuality? Why can’t we all just be our god damn selves? Since when does straight have to be the default? It’s just not fair._

“I am bisexual. My name is Dean Winchester and I’m bi.” Dean huffs at himself for how crazy this seems. Looking in the mirror, to what? Practice?

While Dean is looking in his bedroom mirror he spots the picture of him and Cas in the corner. He’d hung that up along with some pictures of him with Sam and Mom. He smiles when seeing Cas’ gummy smile in the picture.

_Cas. God I’m is so in love with Cas. That’s the whole reason I’m here now standing in his bedroom trying to figure out how to come to terms with his sexuality. I want Cas, but Cas deserves someone better than a grown ass man hiding in the closet._

Castiel isn’t the first guy Dean has liked and Castiel isn’t the reason he’s bisexual. But he is the reason Dean wants to _come out_.

Castiel is the most amazing person, well angel that he has ever met. He’s funny (in his own kind of way), he’s always there for the brothers, and god everything just isn’t right when he’s not around.

Not to mention, Cas is hot. Like ridiculously hot with those deep sea blue eyes. Okay yeah, Cas’ body was Jimmy’s, but it’s his now. Cas was human in that body. But it’s not just the parts of him that seem human. Cas’ wings? Every time Dean sees the shadows of his wings he falls more in love… what he would do to actually see and touch them.

So that settles it. Dean’s thought over this for long enough. Hell it’s been years.

Dean wants to be with Cas and it’s about damn time he gets to be happy.

******

Later that night, Dean’s cleaning up in the kitchen from dinner. They had burgers and Castiel even ate one, just because Dean made it. It’s always cute when he chokes down molecules just for Dean.

Castiel walks back into the kitchen, “Hello Dean. Would you like some help with the dishes?”

“Sure Cas. I actually, uh, wanted to talk to ya anyways.” Dean clears his throat. _Now is as good of a time as any._

“What would you like to discuss, Dean?” Castiel walks over to the sink and starts to hand dry the dishes that Dean washes.

Dean clears his throat again, “Well it’s about us. Wait I mean it’s about me. But it could be about us too, if you want. I mean you might not even think of me like that. But I-”

“Dean. You’re rambling again.” Castiel cuts Dean off, he’s smiling affectionately at his friend.

“I like you.” Dean stops. It’s out there now, no going back. He might as well tell him everything. “Cas, I like you. Hell I think I love you. I think I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Castiel’s facial expressions range from confusion, to shock, to satisfaction, to something else that Dean can’t describe. Maybe a look of love? It can’t be.

“Dean, don’t you like… women?” Castiel asked cautiously.

“Yeah I do. But I also like men. I hear the kids these days are calling it bisexual.” Dean laughs, “So I guess I’m bisexual.”

“You’re bisexual. And out of everyone that you could want, you want me?” Castiel thought it seemed like it was too good to be true.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, Cas. Hell it’s been years. You have to have known that. We’ve always been close. Closer than you are with Sam. A different bond, ya know? Those intense longing stares. Well damn, unless it’s all been in my head.” Dean started to stress out, “You don’t have to like me back, man. I just needed to tell you. It’s fine not to think of me like that. I mean you’re an angel for God sake. I’m nothing more than a hunter that’s going nowhere in life.”

“Dean, stop that.” Castiel had to put an end to Dean’s self-doubt. “You know I hate when you talk down on yourself.”

Dean sighed. It was a habit, habits are hard to break.

Castiel smiled, “I don’t know how you could possibly think that I am not undeniably in love with you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean stood there in shock. Cas just said he was in love with me. Cas just said he was _in love with me!!!_

Castiel stood there waiting for his friends’ response. The look on Dean’s face was priceless: pure shock, thrill, and happiness.

“You love me? You’re _in_ love with me?” Dean repeated back to Castiel.

At this point the dishes are long left in the sink, both men face each other only about a foot apart. That foot seems to be too much space for Castiel.

As Castiel closes the gap between them, he touches his palm to Dean’s cheek, “My sweet Dean. You always think so low of yourself. You are worthy of love. I want to give you love.”

Dean blushes but let’s himself lean his face into Castiel’s hand.

“Dean, would it be okay if I kissed you?” Castiel asked cautiously.

Dean’s face was mixed with shock and excitement, “Oh, I- sure? Yeah.”

Emotions were hard. But kissing? Kissing was something Dean could do.

He moved his hands up to Castiel’s face. He held onto his cheeks and they stared. One of their intense, eye-fucking stares. Dean leaned in and gave the kiss everything he had.

Dean’s hands went into Castiel’s hair. The kiss was hard and passionate, like two people that were so starved and in love it hurt. Castiel moaned into the kiss, causing Dean to want more. He licked at the seam of the angel’s mouth, he opened for him right away, and their tongues were intertwined.

Castiel’s hands were pulling at Dean’s hips, dragging their bodies together. Their bodies touched from top to bottom, and Dean could feel his own erection hitting Castiel’s.

_Cas was hard. For him!! An angel of the lord. His angel of the lord._

Dean moaned at the contact of their cocks hitting, and just then is the moment Sam decided to come into the kitchen.

“Woah. Hey. Um. Damn. I’m sorry. I-” Sam cut himself off because he wasn’t sure what to say. He just walked in on his brother and best friend aggressively making out and groping each other in the kitchen… not everyday stuff.

Dean and Cas didn’t separate from each other, too caught in the moment to put space between them. Cas was still holding onto Dean’s hips, and Dean’s hands were resting on Cas’ shoulders. The two men looked over at Sam.

“You caught us at a bad time.” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean snorted. Like he actually snorted. “No shit Cas. So Sammy.”

“Sorry to interrupt. Uh but what’s going on here.” Sam smirked at his brother.

“Now Sam, when two people like each other very much-”

“Ah, cut the crap Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean removed himself from Cas, and leaned on the kitchen counter, “Well Sam, I think you should know that I’m bi. Uh, bisexual.”

Castiel’s face was gleaming with pride for his best friend, although now they were more than just friends it seemed.

Dean continued, “I like Cas. So I told him and then this kind of happened. Not exactly the way I wanted you to find out, Sammy, but.”

Castiel interjected, “I hope this will not inconvenience you in anyway, Sam.”

Sam laughed, “Nah, its good Cas. I’m really happy for you both.” Then Sam looked over at Dean, “I’m really proud of you, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean shyly replied, “Alright, well get out of here Sammy. It’s about time I go back to corrupting my angel.”

Sam made a gagging sound and left the kitchen, with a smile on his face. He really was happy for his brother and Castiel.

******

It has been a few days since Dean came out to Castiel and Sam. Everything has been great. He can touch Cas all the time now. The random touches make Dean smile. The hugs that he gets much more often than usual. The kissing, oh god the kissing is so good. Who knew an angel of the lord would be _that_ skilled at kissing.

Sam seems cool with him and Cas being together, which is a real plus. Dean didn’t know what he would do if Sam wasn’t okay with it. Sam laughs when he sees Dean and Cas acting like a couple around the bunker. He’ll fake gag when Dean and Cas kiss. But Dean sees the look on Sam’s face, he’s happy for Dean.

Dean just got back to the bunker from a quick trip to the store. As he walks in the front door, Dean notices that the lights seem to be out. Once he gets in and shuts the door, he sees that the normal lights are off, but there is a faint glow of different lights. Dean walks down the stairs and sees that the bunker is covered with strings of pink, purple, and blue lights.

He puts the bags he got from shopping on the map table, and looks around confused. _Why are there colored lights everywhere?_

Just then, Sam, Jack, and Cas jump out from behind a bookcase holding a flag that he has never seen before. Dean hears Sam yelling something about coming out.

“What the hell?” Dean asks, out of pure confusion.

Dean notices the flag is striped in pink, purple, and blue, just like the lights around the room.

“Happy Coming Out Party!!” Sam and Jack yelled at the same time.

Cas smiled sheepishly at Dean, “I was against this, but Sam insisted it was necessary. I didn’t think you’d like this, but I really want you to feel loved, Dean.”

“You guys threw me a coming out party?” Dean asked, feeling kind of touched, “What’s with the colors?”

“It’s your flag, Dean!” Jack exclaimed.

Sam added, “Pink, purple, and blue are the colors of the bisexual pride flag.”

“Huh, you learn new things every day.” Dean smiled. “As weird as this is, thank you guys. It really means a lot to actually be myself for once.”

“Anything for you, Dean.” Castiel walked over to Dean and gave him a light, sweet kiss.

Sam grinned, “I just want you to know we love you, man.”

Just then, Dean knew that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, when I was thinking about coming out as bisexual. Writing this helped me put some of my own thoughts into words. I was waiting until I actually came out to post this. I came out to my friends online recently, so that is definitely a start. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @riversdestiel


End file.
